Candy man
by SunFlowerStars1697
Summary: The boys are headed back to the lair and are wondering what the girls are doing. I suck at summaries but just bare with me.


Author's Note: First fanfiction story here :) please feel free to comment questions, evident errors and constructive criticism to help further my writing. I haven't wrote a story in a long time so the rust needs to be knocked off of course. I hope you enjoy my story :) thank you for reading, enjoy! :)

Song: Candyman - Christina Aguilera

Summary: 2k12 verse, Leo/karai don/April Raph/oc, one-shot: the boys are returning from patrol and are welcomed with a little show. Rated M, it's not that strong but i didn't want to take any chances.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

(Boys POV)

"Mikey!" Raph yelled as he ran to catch up with the skateboarding teen who just shot a water balloon at him yelling something about being the "prank master of all prank masters."

"Isn't weird to know when we get home Master Splinter won't be there, instead we'll be alone with the girls?" Leo asked Donnie as they made their way back to the lair.

"It's strange but also comforting, now April and I can spend all day and night in the lab collecting new bacterial samples...Mikey!" Donnie cut off as Mikey turned around and was making kissy faces towards Donnie. Even though Donnie and April are kinda official he still gets all frazzled about some harmless gestures towards and romance. Leo rolled his eyes and said,

"Donnie quit worrying about it, it's not like we don't know what goes on between you two."

"Well it's my relationship, I'd like to keep some of the information...classified." Donnie said as he gulped down a roaring blush and gazed on ahead.

"Guys, any body wondering what the girls are doing? I hope they've ordered pizza, I'm starving!"

"Mikey s'you're always hungry...but s'you got a point."

"April texted me and said that they made dinner and it's all waiting for us."

The boys continued on their way with pointless banter to pass the time, until they came close enough to here bass seep through the tunnel walls.

"Damn they havin' a party without us?" Raph questioned as they got closer and the music became louder and more upbeat.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

(Girls POV)

"Oh come on Karai! Please help Ape and I!" Lydia Crane bellowed as she grasped onto Karai begging for help with the dishes. Cooking for four, six foot tall, male, teenage turtles called for many dirty dishes.

"The boys will be home any minute and I want to have the mess cleaned up, so I can hang in the lab with Donnie." April said as she set to work on staking the dirty dishes in the sink and grabbing the dish soap from the cupboard.

Karai rolled her annoyed gaze towards the ceiling on the lair as she shook her head, silently telling Lydia that she'd help.

"Yay! Alright stations everyone! April you stack, I'll wash, Karai you're on drying duty! Let me put on some tunes to make it more bearable!" Lydia said excitedly, it's a mystery how someone so... exuberant and expressive is catching the eye of a certain hot head.

As Lydia made her way over to Mikey's big stereo and spotted the auxiliary cord she gleamed.

"This should help loosen up the dragon ladies." She flipped on her favorite playlist and let the song begin.

Candy man, candy man

"Lydia." Karai and April said in unison as they both glared at me.

"What?" I said non chalant, I was going to have fun and make them let loose.

The song continued to play and the girls started to get into it, they'd even put the song on replay to have their own little dance routine, if only they knew that the third time the song played, they had a live audience.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

(Boys POV)

As the boys entered the lair, they all stomped, slack jawed, like they saw a room filled to the brim with everything they desired. In front of them were three teenage girls, wearing shorts, tank tops and socks washing dishes. Not only were they washing dishes, they were dancing very provocatively with a song that any sex starved, male teenager could fall too. None of them said a word as they all felt their self control crumble like dirt in their hands. Their hunger and the magnificent feast lay forgotten.

Sweet, sugar, candy man

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night

He really got me working up an appetite

He had tattoos up and down his arm

There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm

He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop

He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

Hearing the song again the girls giggled and moved their hips in sink, left, right, down, twist. Their movements were timed to perfection with the rhythm of the song and they let the lyrics envelop them.

He took me to the Spider club on Hollywood and Vine

We drank champagne, and we danced all night

We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)

The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headlines

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop

He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (oh yeah)

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop

He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (oh)

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot

When he kissed my mouth, he really hit the spot

He had lips like sugar cane, oh

Good things come for boys who wait

Three boys gulped as they watched, slack jawed, mesmerized by their girls lucid movements and carefree vibe that none of them noticed a orange clad turtle bad disappeared.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

(No ones POV)

The song soon ended and the girls were all laughing as their backs were still turned and they finished the last few pans.

"I wonder what's taking the boys so long?" Lydia wondered as their song was about to come on again.

"You're right, they've been gone awhile..." April worried as Karai nodded in agreement as she dried the last pan.

Candy man, candy man

BZZZT!

The auxiliary cord was disconnected from the speaker very forcibly which made the girls jump. Mikey looked at them as if he'd seen a ghost.

"You! (pointing at Lydia) All of you...why...that song...UGH!" Mikey yelled as he marched his way out of the lair, past his three stunned brothers.

"Um...ok." Karai said, confused by the sudden outburst and the weird tension that followed when the girls turned to notice that their boys were home safe.

"Hey Raphie boy!" Lydia grinned up at her favorite reptile her hands laced behind her back. Her once happy smile slowly turned upside down as she couldn't read the look on his face as his tall, broad frame loomed over her.

"Um...Raph." Her words were cut off by a pair of strong arms and a low growl, picking up her curvy frame. Raphael, making sure that every curve was pressed against his plastron, toted Lydia up to his room and slammed the door and a deaf clicking sound which made sure that the two wouldn't be out for a while.

Karai looked at Leo, noticing he seemed tense, wouldn't look her in the eye, clenching and unclenching his long, strong fingers. She knew what he wanted but knew he'd fight himself about it until it was proven that having those kind of thoughts were more then welcome. Moving up to her man and placing her hands on his shoulders to hoist herself up to his height; whispered in his ear.

Whatever was said must have been strong enough to distract Leo from his thoughts to grab Karai's hand and all but run with her to his room and proceeded to slam and lock the door behind them.

These events now left Donnatello and April O'neil in the living area by themselves. Still shy with one another, Donnie tried to distract his over active mind.

"H-h-hey a-a-April...um... Wanna hang in the lab? I-I-I have some n-new bacterial samples to show you that I found when scavenging through the junk yard with Mikey the other night."

"Yeah Donnie...where is Mikey?"

"Said something about needing some fresh air."

"Oh...ok."

It was a quiet silence as the two made their way to the lab doors, Donnie feeling like he could explode and April wasn't sure if she was going to scream and attack this boy or faint and fall into a dark abyss.

As the door clicked shut behind them a trigger went off in Donnie's head, he couldn't take it anymore, he loved April and he needed her now more then ever.

"April"

She turned around and licked her lips as she realized they were closer then she expected, ducking low she slid a piece of hair back behind her ear.y

"Yes Donnie boy?"

That did it. Donnje seized April up by her tiny arms and sat her on the examination table and tasted her for the first time. Their lips met and everything fell into place.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

(Lydia's POV)

That night everyone was able to let loose in one way or another. Lydia knew that it was all because of her playlist specifically named, Catch 'em, pt. 1. She'd have to remember to thank Mikey, and to tell him good luck with Brittany...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Thank you to whoever actually read this and stuck with it I really appreciate it. It's not exactly how I wanted it to go but it'll work for now. I may go and change it when I get a better idea of what I want. I do not own any of the turtles, or the song, just the plot. Thank you awesome strangers again! :D

¡Adios!


End file.
